If I Die Young
by RusherSchmidster96
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old girl, meets a 862 year old vampire. Will they fight, or fall in love? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the breakfast table. The newspaper was lying in front of my. There was another disappearing. It was the 6th this month. "Cathy, honey. Do you want a sandwich." My mom asked. "Yes, thanks." I looked at my mom. For her 45 years old, she was really beautiful. I was the only one from the three kids who got her red hair. My mom's hair came to her shoulders, mine reached my lower back. My brother came into the kitchen. He was 2 years older than me. I also had a little brother who was 6 years younger. Daddy was in front of me reading the newspaper. His reading glasses where halfway his straight nose. "Dad, can I take the car to school." My brother asked. My dad looked over his reading glasses. In his green eyes was a strict look. "What do you think? You don't even got your driver's licenses." "But you know I can do it. I'm 18 already." "Too bad. You can take the bus." "Can't you bring us Daddy?" I asked him. He looked at me. His strict look disappeared. "Sorry beautiful. I'm in a rush to get to the office. I can't let my client wait." My dad had his own law firm. He was the best lawyer of the state. That's why we were pretty rich. "I can bring you to school honey. I have to go that way." My mom said. "Thanks. Mom." "Can you take me to?" Chris asked. "Of course I can." He sat down at the table. And took a bite of his breakfast "Where's Max." Chris asked with his mouth full. "He's upstairs. He already ate. And next time you say something. First finish what you're eating." Chris rolled his eyes, and took another bite. "You're eating like a pig, Chris. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." I smirked at him. "Shut up Cathy. You don"t have a boyfriend either." "True, but I'm 16. You're 18." Max came into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm leaving. Justin's mom is here." "Okay, pumpkin. Good luck. I love you." "Love you to mommy." He blow her a hand kiss, and walked out of the kitchen. My dad stood up. "I have to leave to." He gave mom a kiss on her cheek and left. "I want to go kids." "Mom, damn it. I'm not a kid. I'm 18." "Christopher, language!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna get my backpack." I stood up, and ran upstairs. I grabbed my backpack and jacket, and ran back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen. Chris was gone already. "Where's Chris." I asked my mom while shoving a apple in my backpack. "He left. He's upset because he's not allowed to go with the car. He is going to take the bus. Come on, honey. We have to leave." Together we walked to the car. I sat down in the front seat of my mom's silver Porsche. She started the car and we started driving. Suddenly we saw Chris. My mom started honking and I rolled down my window. When we were next to him, mom drove slower. "Just get in the car Chris. Stop being so stubborn." He got into the car, and in silence we drove to school.

When we arrived at school, my mom stopped the car. "Good luck darlings." I gave mom a kiss on her cheek, and got out of the car. Chris also stepped out. We started to walk to the stairs in front of the school. Behind us my mom was honking, so I turned around and waved at her. I turned to Chris. "Why did you wanted to go with the car so badly?" I asked him. "Because, all my friends are driving a car. And I'm stuck taking the bus." "There are people who have to go by bicycle, so we are lucky. Stop nagging Chris." We stopped walking. "You just don't understand. Stupid kid." "Why do you always insult immediately?" "That wasn't an insult." I looked in his blue eyes. The exact same color as mine are. "What happened to my sweet brother, who I used to love so much?" He came closer to me. Our noses barely touching. "He grew up!" After he said that, he ran into the school building. I walked to the door, when the bell rang. I ran inside to my locker. I opened it en threw my jacket in it. After that I ran to my English class. When I walked into the classroom, the teacher wasn't there. I walked to the back of the class, and sat down next to Maddy. Maddy was my best friend since kindergarten. Alex en Dominique, my other two friends, where in front of us. "Where is Mister Watson?" "He isn't here jet." Alex answered. Her real name was Alexis, but she hated it so we called her Alex. A man with grey hair and a fat belly, came into the classroom. "Good morning students. Everyone, get your books so we can start." The whole class groaned but got their books anyway.

With the lunch we sat down at our table. "Did you heard about that disappearing?" Dominique asked. "Yes, I read about it this morning. In the newspaper. I'm getting a bit scared now." "Do you read the newspaper?" Alex asked. "Sometimes, when I see something I like. Then I read it." I answered and took a bite from my apple. "Cathy, don't look, but Austin is totally checking you out!" "Maddy whispered. "Ooh, I think someone has a crush on you!" Alex shouted. We all shushed her. "Dominique, didn't you like Austin?" I asked. "No, I don't!" she answered. "Yes, you do!" Alex and Maddy said at the same time. "Okay, fine. I do. But he doesn't even know I exist." "Says who?" I said. "Maybe he likes you to." I stated. "No he doesn't. He likes you." "Yes, but I don't like him!" I leaned back in my chair. "Oh my god! Cathy, there's your brother!" Alex shouted. "He is so hot!" She sighed at started staring at him. I leaned towards her over the table. "Alexis, he doesn't likes it when your staring at him." I told her. "So he notices?! That's so embarrassing!" But she didn't stop. "Your hopeless." "Yeah, hopeless in love with your brother!" "He is three years older hen you!" "That's the good part." She winked. "You're crazy." Maddy said. "Yeah, crazy about her brother." "Stop it!" We all shouted at her. "Did you ever see him naked, when you where in the bathtub together?" She asked. "Okaaaaay. I'm leaving, because your creeping me out." I stood up, and walked over to the table where my brother and his friends where sitting. I went to stand behind him. "So, Cathy, are you free tonight. Because if you're not, we could go to the movies together?" A friend of my brother asked. "Not in a million years Eddy!" I told him. All boys started laughing. "Bye!" I walked out of the cafeteria. Maddy walked next to me. "Did Eddy ask you out again?" "Yes, he never learns!" We both laughed. I linked arms and we walked to History together.

After school I was waiting for my mom. She texted me that she was going to get me. Chris was standing next to me, but he didn't say a single thing. I saw the silver Porsche of my mom coming around the corner. I walked down the stairs to the street. I heard how Chris came after me. We got in the car and my mom drove home. "I'm gonna take you home and after that I'm going back to work. Max isn't coming home today. He is sleeping over at Justin's. You two have to eat together tonight because your dad and I are gonna be late." I listened to what she said, and nodded sometimes. Chris didn't say anything. When we got home, we both walked into the house. And my mom drove away again. Chris ran up the stairs to his bedroom. I did the same and started with my homework. I didn't notice the brown haired guy staring at me from my window.


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go, Chapter two. Sorry it took so long. But I'm busy with school and my other story As Long As You Love Me. Enjoy!**

After a half hour I heard a loud crash coming from the room next to me. 'The heck. What is Chris doing in there?' I questioned myself. I walked over to his room and knocked on his door. I waited a few minutes for an answer, but when it didn't come. I opened the door and walked in. I was shocked. Chris his normally neatly cleaned room was one big mess. Clothes were everywhere, picture frames where on the floor. Broken. Chris's duffel bag was on the bed, a lot of stuff packed in it. Then Chris walked out of his closet. He had his hands full with clothes. When he looked at me he dropped his clothes on his bed and crossed his arms. "What are you doing in my room Catherine?" "Chris, what are you doing?" He turned towards his bed and started stuffing his clothes in it. "Chrissie?" I asked. I zipped up his bag and turned to me. "I'm leaving." I ran to him and locked him in my arms. "What? No! You can't leave. Why are you leaving?" He shoved me away. "Because no one gives a flying fuck about me!" "That's not true. Mommy and daddy love you." "No. No, they don't. you saw how dad acted around me this morning. And when you talked to him he was like, 'Of course, beautiful. I'll do anything for you.' He fucking hates me!" "BUT I DON'T AND I DON'T WANT YOU LEAVING!" I yelled at him, and then I broke down crying. It was an act. Because I know he hates it when I cry. It worked. He kneeled next to me. "Please don't cry Cath, I hate it when you do that." "B-but you're l-l-eaving." "I have to." I looked at him. "Please don't go." I whispered. There were so many emotions running through his eyes. But one stood out, love. Pure love. Then he did something I never expected to happen in an million years. He kissed me! My brother kissed me! I shoved him away. "What was that?!" I yelled. We both got up. "I'll stay." He turned away from me and started unpacking his bag. Without another word I ran out of his room to my own. I fell down on my bed and cried. After half an hour, I was done crying and fell asleep.

The next morning it was super awkward between me and Chris. We didn't speak to each other. We didn't even look at each other.

Right now we were all sitting outside at the table. Having breakfast. Our little plasma television was on, because mom and dad where watching the news. Me and Max where talking to each other, since he came back early from Justin. Chris was just staring at his food. Lost in his thoughts. "Maxwell Catherine, be quiet!" My mom suddenly squealed. She took the remote and turned up the volume. All we could hear was the voice of the news reporter.

**This morning we have got the news that there is, yet again, an disappearing. This time it involves a 16 year old boy. He goes to Eastview High School.**

**The last time this boy, named George Miller, has been seen was when he went home after football training. His parents found out about his disappearance when he never came home last night. We are now going live.**

The scene changed and suddenly there was another reporter with an crying Mrs. Miller and angry looking Mr. Miller next to him.

**Yes, we are now live at the scene. We are standing in front of the Miller house. Mr. Miller is there anything you want to say?**

He gave the microphone to Mr. Miller.

**I don't know who you are and why you are doing this, but if you don't bring me back my son this instant I'll will track you done. I'm the head police of this town and there won't be any problem tracking you.**

He gave the microphone back at the reporter who gave it to Mrs. Miller.

**P-please give me my Georgie back. He is only 16. I can't l-l-ose him. He is so young.**

The reporter took back the microphone and ended the report. My mom turned down the volume and my dad looked at me. "Do you know that boy, George Miller?" I nodded. It was true I knew him. "Yes, daddy. He is in my biology class. I always sit next to him. He is super nice. I don't understand why people would want to hurt him." "How horrible, I don't even want to think about it when that happens to one of you." "That won't happen Malissa. Our kids are smart. They will stay out of trouble." My dad stated while he looked at us.

Turns out, daddy was sooo wrong.

It was 10 days later. There hasn´t been another disappearing since George. His dad, the police officer, won´t give up searching. Even though half the town thinks he is already dead. Even me.

I´m upstairs in my room getting ready to go jog. Suddenly Max burst into my room. "Where's my hat?" "How am I suppose to know that?" "Chris says you have it." "Well, I don't. leave!" I pointed at my door. "Where are you going?" He asked when he noticed my clothing. "I am going jogging." "But it's already 7 AM. It is gonna be dark soon." "I'm just going for a quick lap through the park. Don't you worry." We walked out of my room together. "Now, go get your hat. I'm pretty sure Chris has it." "Yeah, I have that feeling to. Thanks Sis." He hugged me. I walked down the stairs and out of the house.

What I didn't knew, was that I might never come home.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go, chapter 3. I know really soon. But it was done already.**

* * *

I was in the park, I took the short route so I would be home before the dark. When suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I watched over my shoulder and saw a man follow me. He didn't look very old. But he was a few years older than me. I began to run faster because he started to freak me out. But the harder I went, he just went faster. When I was full on running he still had no problem with following me. I took a sharp turn to the right. I heard his footsteps fade away. But when I turned around to go back home, I bumped into something. It was hard as a rock and ice-cold. But when I looked up, it was that man. "There no use in running away from me. I'm always faster, gorgeous." His voice was so smooth. It was like he was singing. And even though I didn't know him and he was creeping me out, I couldn't help but blush when he called me gorgeous. "Who are you?" "That's not important Catherine." "How do you know my name!?" I yelled. "That's not important." He hissed. And suddenly he threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" "No, I can't do that." And he started running. Fast. Everything around me was a blur, he was going so fast. It was creeping me out. Suddenly we stopped. We were in the middle of the woods. They were at least 50 miles from my house. And we got here in like 5 seconds. He put me down and we were in front of this big mansion. Who the hell builds a mansion like this in the woods. He finally put me down and grabbed my arm. I saw 3 other boys standing outside the mansion. One blonde and the other two with raven hair. "You finally brought her with you Maslow!" One of the raven haired boys shouted. We stopped in front of them. "Shut the fuck up Henderson. Is everything ready?" "What there to be ready. We don't ever change anything." The other raven haired boy said. Now that we were up close I could see that he was probably Latino. Suddenly the blond spoke. "Yes, everything has been taken care of." Then he looked at me. "Should I take the girl away?" "Well, hello. This girl has a name. I'm Cathy." I said. Slightly irritated. "So, your sassy." Henderson said. "I like sassy." He winked at me. Suddenly I was pushed into Blondie's arms and Maslow shot forward. "Shut the hell up Henderson. Stop flirting with her. Get inside!" Henderson turned on his heel and walked into the house. Blondie had his arms around me and I looked up. He was looking at Maslow and Latino boy. They were discussing something. Suddenly Maslow turned to me. "I hope you have a nice stay here Cathy." And he ran into the woods. I looked at Blondie again. "What did he mean with that?" "Nothing, let's go inside." He pulled me inside by my wrist. We walked towards a closed, heavy lookin door. Latino Boy was already in front of it. He opened the door. Blondie pushed me towards it. There were stairs and there was horrific smell coming out of the basement. I immediately got tears in my eyes from the smell. Latino boy was suddenly in front of me and pulled me down the stairs. "What is in here?" I nearly choked. "You'll see." Blondie said behind me. Suddenly we were at the bottom of the stairs and there was another door. This one didn't look so heavy as the one upstairs. Latino Boy unlocked it and pushed me inside. Then turned on the lights after Blondie came in. he locked the door and I looked around the room. There were these white dolls everywhere. They had some red stuff all over them. But when I looked closer I saw they weren't dolls. But bodies. Dead bodies. I screamed. Blondie put his hand in front of my mouth. "Shut up." He told me. I looked at the bodies terrified. Suddenly Blondie pushed me on the ground, on top of one of the bodies. I screamed again. "Shut up, look at him. Do you know him?" Blondie grabbed the back of my head and made me look at the person beneath me. I did recognize him. I screamed again. "What did you do to George?" I yelled. The boy who was laying underneath me without a heartbeat, was George Miller. "The same will happen to you if you're not gonna be a good boy. Understood?" Latino Boy hissed at me. I nodded and suddenly they were out of the room. And I was alone. In a room with twenty dead bodies. I screamed like I have never screamed before. I was terrified. I quickly got off of George, and walked to the door. I started yelling and hitting my fist against it. After ten minutes the door flew open, sending me to the ground. In the doorway stood Maslow. I scrambled up and put my hands against his chest. "Please, please get me out of here. I don't want to die. Please." I gently grabbed my wrist and held them up. "I'm sorry Catherine, but you're not going anywhere." "P-please-e!" "No!" Suddenly I felt an horrific pain in my head and I blacked out.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm so so so so sorry this took so long but I've been so busy the past few weeks. I had my final exams and prom and stuff and I was just way to stressed to write. But here it finally is. A NEW CHAPTER! **

**Also I have uploaded a new story, (Maybe I wasn't that busy:P) so you should check that out. It only one chapter big, but there is gonna be more soon.**

**I hope ya'll don't hate me for the long wait and let me know what you think of the new chapter. (Because I don't really like it.)**

**And I know it's short. But I didn't really have inspiration.**

**Bye.**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was my pounding headache. Then I noticed a shadow looming over me. When I looked up I saw Maslow. "Hey, how are you feeling." "M-my head h-hurts." "Here" He held out his hand. In it where two pills. "Don't worry, it's just some aspirin for your headache." I sat up and he gave me the pills, he also gave me a glass of water. I swallowed the pills and looked at him again. He sat down in front of me and was looking at me. "A-are you gonna kill me?" "I won't, as long as you don't give me a reason for it." He told me. "That's not what I wanted to hear." I muttered. "Catherine…." "Cathy." "What?" "I prefer Cathy."" "Yeah, well, I prefer Catherine. Catherine are you hungry?" I nodded slowly. "Then I'll get you some breakfast." He was out of the room in the blink of an eye.

He came back 10 minutes later with my breakfast in his hands. "Here." He sat it down on the ground and went to stand in front of the door. I slowly started eating.

It was two hours later now, Maslow was upstairs and I was still in the basement. The place was really creeping me out. All those dead people around me. Suddenly I heard footsteps on the stairs and voices coming closer. Then the door opened and Blondie and Latino Boy walked inside. "Stand up." Latino Boy commanded. I slowly got up and he grabbed my arm. We went upstairs and walked to a big living room. Maslow was on the couch and the television was on. Latino Boy pushed me down on the couch next to Maslow and went to stand behind me. Blondie sat down in a chair close to the couch I was sitting on. Maslow turned the volume on the television louder and my attention went to that.

"_Millionaire's daughter Catherine Winston is missing. She was the next victim to the kidnaps that have been going on for over a month now. Yesterday her family received a letter that the kidnappers want 150 million dollar. Or Catherine will never return. Her family is hopeless. Our reporters tried to speak with them but they won't show up for camera. Their other two sons haven't been to school ever since their sister is been missing._

_Have you seen someone that looks like Catherine, then please call the number below. She has dark red and light blue eyes. She is probably wearing a sport uniform because she went jogging, but never returned to that. _

_Please call her family will reward you, if you can give a good tip."_

The reporter now went over to another news item. I looked at the boys in wonder. "Let's hope your family is smart enough to pay." Latino Boy said behind me. Then Blondie got my arm and yanked me up from the couch. We went back to the hallway and up the stairs. "You're getting a new room." He told me. He opened the door and suddenly I wished I was back in that disgusting basement again. 

**What do you think she saw that made her wish to be back in the basement again? Review, Like, Favourite!**


End file.
